Haruta in disguise
by JarOfIdeas
Summary: Haruta is an Ensign, She was given a special mission by her superiors. Her job is to spy on the Whitebeard pirates as a boy . It's not that they hate boys or something but it's easier in many ways. /Read More\\ ON HIATUS!
1. Special Mision

Haruta is an Ensign and she was given a mission to spy on all boy pirate ship which is the WB it's not like they hate woman but she will get more Information when disguise as a boy, But of course and nothing escape the eyes of the Phoenix

* * *

She stood firmly outside of the Fleet admiral's door waiting for his superior permission

Then when she heard his permission she entered the room saluting

" Reporting for duty , Sir! " She shouted with one hand saluting

" Ensign Haruta you are assigned to a special mission " Sengoku said as he handed a small folder

" You are going to disguise as a pirate boy and snuck in the Shiroghe's ship . Your job is to take note of what they're doing you need to get close to the Commanders but I need to warn you on their First in command Marco the Phoenix " The fleet admiral said

Haruta scanned the folder and saluted goodbye , She marched away the room

Haruta was the youngest and the most talented among Ensigns and because of this she was picked for the special mission She is also aware that they're planning to kidnap one of their commanders also She knows that Shiroghe wouldn't let this slip also. She was also aware in the danger she's stuck into .

She smirked as she scanned the folder. Ignoring the whispers around her , She was also One of the most Quiet among the Marines she was always teased and bullied she had no parents alive she was a thief but she left that lifestyle after the Marine vice admiral took her in

She lost her parents when she was very young. At the young age she was force to live on her own she had stole and the worst killed when she was in the age of 5  
She was an outcast. Obviously most of the marines are still disgusted of her. She lived in the streets that's why. She has also lack of knowledge because of this but she can read words

She opened the door to the women's bathroom. She undressed her heavy marine uniform then she heard snotty laughter and heavy footsteps

Frowning she took the bandages to tie her small undeveloped breasts

" Oh look who's here , Its the disgusting shorty " The blonde woman laughed with her group. Obviously Haruta was used to it she just Ignored them and took the boyish black cap out of her locker

" Ignoring me , ey? " The blonde muse then she pinned her to the wall , pulling Haruta's hair she whispered " No one dares to Ignore me! " Then she pushed Haruta down to the cold floor

" Tch , disgusting now my hands are dirty , Let's go girls this is just a waste of time that trash doesn't deserve our time " the blonde said and walked away

Haruta rose from the ground dusting her clothes as if nothing happened She walk to her locker . Re-adjusting her cap she walked outside the women's bathroom. Grinning, excited for her freedom , For her first mission , She take a breath and place her bag properly and walked out the Marine headquarters. Obviously she don't need to go through they're rooms to say farewell because she got no one that will miss her. She took a last glance to the building. Then she took a step at the port

* * *

**I'm really really sorry for my grammar and punctuations!**

**~ACE PORTGAS D**


	2. Plan on going

I docked my small boat beside the giant rock close the beach-like port

Grabbing my binoculars. I cursed there's no sign of them maybe they're not here yet. I sighed and then a cannonball hit the gold-like color sand. The burning metal ball impact on the sand startled me. But of course you need to be attentive and you need to act fast if your a marine so Immediately I grabbed my things and hide under the bushes.

I was surprised to see a Whitebeard member beside me. Her hazel eyes widened and her reddish mouth/lips was opened due to shock.

Then when a Saw pirate member pointed a sword on us. I smirked as well the WB member

" Oi Oi, Its dangerous pointing things like that " a Unknown voice said then the bloodied body of the saw pirate member stumbled

We both squealed. The woman growl and shouted threathingly " Thatch! "

Thatch, The 4th division commander of the Whitebeard pirates. Just laughed at the woman's squeal. The woman just sighed ang get in the battle field with his commander. I grabbed my sword and folded the sleeves of my shirt and jumped to the battle field.

The Saw pirates is obviously losing already but they did manage to Injure some of the Whitebeard members.

When I saw someone about to attack the 4th division commander on his back I rushed and pushed the attacker away.

Thatch the 4th commander was surprise so he turn around to see who he's savior is.

Bangs covering half of my eyes my sword was on my hand and a cheeky grin placed on my face. The 4th commander raised his eyebrows but grinned

Then I made a flip to avoid an attack. While fighting Thatch turned his head to Haruta. " Who are 'ya, kid? " He asked

I frowned. I hate being called kid

" 'M not a kid. 'S names Haruta " I answered while swinging my sword.

He smirk. " So what are you doing in a place like this? And most of all joining a fight against dangerous pirates " he said

I landed to the ground gracefully after dodging an attack " Hmmf as If your not dangerous. Your even more dangerous than this low blows " I said while attacking my Opponent

He laughed " But still you help me, Thank you " he said

I raised my eyebrows " Well that's a first a pirate who knows to say ' Thank you ' " I mused but he just laughed. I shook my head really this guy is weird!

I slouched after I took down the last standing member and sighed.

" Oi kid, Do you have somewhere to stay? " Thatch asked. I groaned at the part ' kid ' but answered " I don't " I said.

His grin grew wider then the woman earlier came sneaking in his back with a deadly aura. Eye twitching he poke the Commander and when the 4th division commander looked pale. Then the woman grabbed the commander's ear painfully pulling him near the ground it means he need to bend.

" Aw aw Talia! Aw aw Sorry! " The commander said obviously hurt

The woman's eye twitch but let go " Now, If you repeat it again.. I'll hung your head at the pole " She said

Thatch got up and dusted his clothes " Okay Okay sorry " He said then look at me " Why don't you stay with us, Haruta? " He said. I smirked The plan worked then.

" Sure "

* * *

**Sorry for my grammar and punctuations..  
**

**R&amp;R! **

**~ XxFire-PheonixxX**


	3. Getting used to it

**Yo! 'sup? Sorry for the long wait.. It's just not my prior story.. I'm really busy right now with _The Raven pirates  
_**

**Here's an Update! Thanks for Reviewing Otaku-chan! 3**

**PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO LEAVE A REVIEW!**

* * *

My lips stretched into a smirk, The plan is working. Sure it's not _**that** _hard to Act around the lower rankings and The 4th division commander ( Okay okay she admit, she can see that he's still anxious around me but who won't? if you're in his situation surely you will be worried or anxious too ). But what I feared the most is when I face the other division commanders and more importantly, Whitebeard.

Surely the man isn't dense or an Idiot like his 4th commander. Because if he is, He wouldn't be the most feared and respected in the whole seas.

I shook my head, And _**if** _I could survive the ' Strongest man in the world '. I'm not sure if I could escape the Phoenix's eyes. I mean he is the one who discovered about Chameleone's plotting and The whole crew didn't...

Haruta sighed as she adjust her position, I can Imagine what they will do with me If they found out I'm a marine..

**_Knock Knock Knock_**

I turned my head at the door where the sound is coming from, Well that's new pirates respecting others privacy... That's is sure new. And I could swear that the one who's knocking isn't the 4th division commander. Because that man doesn't know how to knock, At all!. Well... I should have expected it I mean why does a boy like I disguise as need to lock doors or such? .. I'm not explaining this well, Am I ? Well you get my point..

So I rose from my seat and unlocked the door only to see the woman earlier, She is sure pissed. Because of the way her eye twitch and the way she gritted her teeth. Obviously she's pissed.

Deciding to let the woman in, I opened the door wider. She walked in still pissed about something that I'm still not sure about... She flopped on my bed and sighed. I closed the door and sat on the chair beside my bed.

I'm still not sure how I'll act.. Because usually, No one dare to come to me to talk.. No one dare to go inside my bubble... No one dare to know me or Care about me the only one who I felt that care was my superior. Garp ' the fist ' He may be showing his care in a different way or what he dubbed as ' Fist of Love ' But other than that if you compare him to the other admirals. You'd rather stay with him than Bakainu. Yes I know it's Akainu. But that man is just too much with his twisted justice protocol and brutal ways-

" -ta? Haruta are you alright? " The woman asked with her eyebrow raised.

" Sorry... Just spacing out a bit... " I said with a nervous chuckle still trying to fake my voice.

" Are you sure?.. " She asked worriedly. I scratch the back of my neck sheepishly

" .. I'm just not used to anybody's presence and talking to me about stuffs... " I admitted. She smiled and sat at the bed with her head placed at her hand her elbow at her knees.

" That so?, You don't seem the type who likes to be alone or not given attention... You're cute you know " She said.

Heat rise at my cheeks. She laughed " Ah, Haruta-kun is so cute~ and You kinda look like a girl you know... " She said. I paled does she know already... then I realize what she said was, **_Kinda_**. I sighed in relief.

She kept on giggling and stopped when she heard my sigh " You know Haruta-kun, You'll like the Moby dick. I'm sure everyone. And Haruta-kun you should pack your things already so tomorrow you wouldn't have to wake early. " She said and Her eyes widened " Oh my! I haven't told you my name, Have I. Oh this is so embarrassing please forgive from forgetting I really don't mean to be ru- " I stopped her by placing my hand on her shoulder. I sighed when I finally shut her mouth.

She bit her lip while blushing she sighed and smiled " My name is Natalie, People here call me ' Talia ', I'm the 4th division commander's right hand. Assistant as they say it.. But anyways my job here is to keep an eye at Thatch. I am very sorry too at his antics it's just normal for him to fool around doing pranks or stuffs... But that is not the way he should treat a guest too " She said, I smiled " No worries, Natalie-san. Ah Natalie-san why are you pissed earlier? " I said. All of her frustrations from earlier got back, I flinch at her sudden change of mood.

" Argh! That Thatch! I would never forgive him from stealing all of my booze I stock at my stash! " She said. I sweardropped at this. " And The worst of all he put a frog at my bed! Argh! When I see that man I'm going to tear his- " She was cut when the ship was suddenly filled with boisterous laughter.

She grinned " Ah, The party has finally start " She mused as The 4th division commander banged into the room earning a punch from her lieutenant. The commander rubbed the spot and pouted " Hey! What was that for?! " Natalie glared at the said man. " And Haruta-kun, Just call me Talia that's what they call me. " She said

" Aw, You two having a chit-chat? Did she do anything to you lass? are you still compete? No missing limb or anything? " Thatch asked with a fake worried expression.

I shook my head dumbly. Natalie growled " Oi! What do you think of me?! " Then they started to tease each other again.

I sighed, It's going to be a while before I get use to this kind of situation. The next thing I know I was being pulled to the mess hall

I stared at the crowd dumbly, Just how did I got here?. I turned my head to see The 4th division commander and his Lieutenant, A grin on their face.

" This kid is Haruta, He's going to stay here for a while... So be good to her! " Natalie said threateningly, Then they were murmurs heard around the mess hall. I sighed. I knew it they wouldn't accept me that easily. But then they cheered " Party! " Thatch shouted

I smirk, Sure It would take a while to adjust to this kind of crowd... But it's worth a while, right..

No, I'm here to spy not to be part of them.. I frowned and shook my head.

Thatch put his arm on my shoulder " Why's the long face lass? " He said, Natalie poked me " Yeah, Don't frown it don't suit you " She said with a smirk. Heat rised at my cheeks. They both laughed. Then Natalie dragged me to a group of males drinking booze.

I paled, Oh no.

* * *

**Sorry for my grammar.. Anyways leave a review  
**

_**XxFire-PhoenixxX**_


	4. Hangover sucks

**Yey! Another update! Woo~! **

**Anyway.. On to the Reviews~!**

**Reviews**

**Escarlates: ****_Gee, Thanks! ^.^, Anyways, Here Ace is already a Commandant and If you re-read the first chapter. Haruta said that she knows that there will be a war and it will start with a kidnapped commander... I'm still not sure at the kidnapping part.. Oh well, Thanks for the review!_**

**Otaku-chan ( Signed as Guest ): ****_Thank you, Thank you, Thank you very much ^.^ _**

**Now to the story~!  
**

**Disclaimer: One piece doesn't own Oda, But Oda does own One piece!**

* * *

The sun was up, The Blue-whale ship which belongs to the most feared man in the seas. Whitebeard

The sun was up, Yes everyone knows that and No they don't care. The ship's doctor is currently scolding the whole crew who participated with the drinking contest.

And Unfortunately, I'm one of them. How did I end up here in the sickbay being scolded by a scary doctor?.. Well you see..

**_/Flashback/_**

**_" Umm.. I don't think- - " I was about to disagree to Natalie's idea of me anticipating at the ship's drinking contest, She grinned " Oh Haruta don't be a chicken! Be a man and beat their assess! " Natalie cheered._**

**_" I-I don't drink " I admitted. She looked shocked " What? A man cute as you, Baddass as you don't drink! " She said in disbelief. Then Thatch came " What you don't drink?! Well... we can fix that " He said with a smirk " OI! LISTEN! OUR GUEST WANT TO COMPETE AT THE DRINKING CONTEST! WHO WANNA BET AT OUR GUEST HERE!? " Thatch yelled, " And kid you should know how to drink if your going to be a pirate! " Thatch said. I sighed, Well I can't turn back, Can I? I can't just give up and let them know I'm a marine... Well I guess I don't really have a choice its not like I can escape this man either._**

**_The crowd cheered as the bets keep on getting higher and higher. Thatch lead me to the table with a grin. I shook my head, There's no turning back.._**

**_I sat on the table, Thatch at my left side, Natalie at my right side. With a devilish smirk they chugged the booze down as someone fired a gun.  
_**

**_Now I wouldn't want to lose, Would I?. Immediately I grabbed my 1st glass. Bleh, Just how can they drink this thing? I chugged down my second... Well it's not so bad after all, Taking my 3rd one, My surroundings started to stop like their cheers is muted and all of their movements slowed. I shook my head and blinked a few times and drink my 4ths and after that 5th.. I didn't realize that I already drank more than 10 glasses_**

**_Slowly my vision blurred even more, I can only see a squint after that I can't remember anything... Please, Don't say I did something embarrassing!_**

* * *

I searched for the mischievous pair which is the 4th commander and his Lieutenant, I found them bickering at each other again, I swear they look like a couple when they're doing this. I sighed and went to my room to fill up reports.

I locked my room and closed the curtains, Then I went to my baby-den den mushi.

Yes, Fleet-admiral advice me to bring a den den mushi with me. But I'm the only one who can call they can't call because my secret may be revealed.

**_Beru.. Beru.. Beru_**

**_Clank_**

" Ensign Haruta I was expecting you're report earlier, What's with the delay Ensign Haruta? " Sengoku asked

I coughed, Oh that argh! It messed up with my voice. I sighed.. " The 4th commander's lieutenant invited me with a drinking contest, Sir. I am very sorry for my reckless move... But I am sure, Sir that I didn't spill anything " I answered

The snail's expression became Irritated then sighed " Well I should expect that, You said in a drinking contest. Did you manage to get close to them, Ensign Haruta? "

" Yes, sir. Apparently I save the 4th commander's life. I haven't got any useful information yet, sir " I said.

" Then that's all Ensign?, I'll expect your report tomorrow morining, Ensign. "

**_Clank_**

* * *

**Sorry for the Short chapter!. I promise the next update will be more than 950+ Or something...**

_**XxFire-PhoenixxX**_


	5. -INSERT-A-TITLE-NAME-

**Hi~! My little fire-balls!~ **

**Sorry for not updating... *Sigh I'm just busy with my other stories like... Ace Alive, Raven Pirates and other stuffs... **

**Escarlates: Yeah, She ****_will _****soon hate the marines after The Whitebeards open her eyes at their real doings, No she's not at the moby dick. The ship she was on is belong to Whitebeard but it isn't the main ship. I think I remember him having 4-5 ships... Thanks for reviewing!**

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW AND CHECK MY OTHER STORIES!**

* * *

I opened my eyes slowly, I realized that I had fallen asleep with the den den mushi still at my side and the door open.

I cursed at this and wished that they haven't discovered yet. Immediately she rose from her chair and hid her stuffs under her pillow and made sure that the chest was locked up, Of course she put some traps on it.. Like if you enter the wrong code you will be grounded by the electricity that flowed through the whole chest and Sea-stone handle.

Of course so it wouldn't be obvious I made it like a normal box. After hiding the wooden chest.. I heard someone yell outside.

" Moby dick, 4 o'clock "

I turned the knob on her door to her surprise the men who is laying on the floor just earlier, Is now working swiftly like they don't have a hangover or something

My jaw hang loosely at the sight of the **_Moby dick,_**Its the biggest ship I ever seen!. Snapping out of my thoughts, Thatch seem to pop out of nowhere beside him, His Lieutenant Natalie. They both grinned

" did ya have a helluva fun last night? " Natalie said with a devious grin, I paled. Oh please, please don't say that I did something embarrassing!

Thatch's grinned wider " Why didn't you say that you - " Oh please don't tell me that he know already about my gender " Were a great singer! " They both exclaimed.

" W-What?... " Then they turned around whistling Innocently like they didn't saw me or said something. " ... Oi! Tell me! " I said as I catch up with the two

Then when I catch up I saw a blonde man talking to them with an unamused**_(*)_** expression and his arms crossed while the commander and his right-hand is sheepishly grinning to the blonde man. When I stepped further the blonde man tilted his head to meet my gaze, I froze from his Icy gaze like commanding me to stop in place while he scanned me head to feet before lifting an eyebrow. I sighed great he has _**Kenbunshoku haki **_or most known as **Observation**_** Haki.** _I scanned him, I noticed the tattoo on his chest. Pineapple-hairstyle + Whitebeard tattoo = Marco the Phoenix. I shook my head, Great now my headache is effecting my way of thinking. Really I got close to the commander and his lieutenant. I'm not allowed to treat them as a **_true friend_**they don't know me. They don't want an outcast here... I'm supposed to be a spy, Supposed to be close to get information. Nothing more nothing less

" Who are you, yoi " The commander said with a blank tone, an Unspoken threat at his words.

Thatch and Natalie turned around, Natalie hang her arm on my shoulders. " Ah... This is Haruta-kun**_(_****_*_****_)_**He's staying for a while. And he save Thatch " Natalie informed the commander. Who seem to be suspicious at me. I can't blame him though, I mean who the hell want to save a Whitebeard commander against the crazy Saw pirates who can tare you bone by bone and really good at holding grudges

" So~ Marco... Can he stay, Please, Please? " Thatch said making an incredibly cute face. and wait since when did I stop addressing Thatch as The 4th division commander?

" What is he a puppy? And Thatch don't give me that look I'm not the one who decides, yoi " The First division commander said. The fourth division commander pouted " But you can persuade Pops " He said

The First division commander look at him disapprovingly.

" Aww, C'mon Pineapple-head let Haruta-kun stay! " The Fourth division commander's lieutenant pleaded with the same puppy eyes.

" U-umm, Sumi-masem(**_*)_** Commanders. I'm just going to help the others dock the ship... " I said as I walk away

* * *

**Yay Cliffhanger LOL XDD Anyway..  
**

***Unamused- As you all know it's a misspelled word, But I'm more comfortable on using it...**

***kun- as far as I know kun is used for boys...**

***Sumi-masem- means excuse me.**

**Leave a review~~**


	6. Meeting them- Continuation Posted

**I'm back~ Eeeekk! The manga chapters update so slow * pouts ***

**Anyway, Please check my other stories~!**

**And clarification: Haruta is not an OC, She's a Whitbeard pirate commander.**

**Reviews:****  
**

**Kite21: _Glad you liked her! ^.^, Thanks for reviewing!_**

**Otaku-chan _( Signed in as Guest ) : Domo Arigato! :D_  
**

**Escarlates: _Haha XD Disappeared with the wind LOL. Yer' welcome my dear ;), Well if he _does _have Observation Haki. Why d_idn't _he felt Teach when he attacked him.. And about the POV's.. Imma gonna fix that later, Thanks for pointing it out!_  
**

* * *

The two mischievous members of the whitebeard crew laughed their way to the moby dick while the First commandant and the I was having a staring game.

I felt the First commandant gaze bore into her body. I don't know if I have to stare back or just let the commandant beam lazer beams through her body from his eyes.

I also felt uncomfortable after hearing from the commandant that I have to present herself in front of the world's strongest man

I wish that he wouldn't find out about me. I knew it will be hard to hide her secret in the Moby dick

" Kihahahaha I wonder if Ace did another exhibition of his stupidity " The right hand of the 4th commandant said while laughing at all of her might

The 4th commandant laughed " Heh, Surely Marco is involved with his exhibition " In response the said commander groaned, Causing them to laugh even more.

I wonder who is this ' Ace ' They're talking about, I heard his name before... But couldn't put my finger on it.

Stopping from our tracks, The crew greeted the commandant and his right hand. Jolly greetings was exchange, Some asked who I am, Some still don't know who I am but greeted anyway. Their jolly greetings was rather... Foreign.

" Oi, Natalie! is that your boyfriend? I don't know you like shorties! " A voice from behind said, I turned my head to see who it is.

At the crownest stood a man in his early twenties, He's wearing none but a pants for his clothing. He's carelessly exposing his well trained muscles, At his back proudly exposing his tattoo, The Jolly roger of the Whitebeard pirates.

What intrigues me was the identical features of his face and The late pirate king. Of course being a marine and A girl who often alone with no one but herself you sometimes do stupid crazy things that's put of your dictionary. And Reading. Is not a thing that I do often, Not just the lack of knowledge in reading but the feeling of almost falling asleep in the middle of reading.

" Kihahaha Silly! He's not my boyfriend! Kihahahaha~! A-Ace pfft Hahahaha " The right hand of the 4th division burst out laughing, As well the others as they realize that ' Ace ' that he is full of bite marks probably from insects. Even I couldn't keep the smirk fell of my face

I glance at the First division commander who is grinning, " Ha, That's what you get for sleeping in the crownest, yoi! " He shouted to Ace

' Ace ' Who still don't know what they were talking about, Just looked at them stupidly. He glance at me looking for an answer. Well it isn't wrong to speak right?

" You're full of insects bites " I responded. He froze and started panicking. He ran his way to somewhere at the deck.. Maybe finding a place to hide perhaps?, Well its none of my business

* * *

**_UPDATE!:_  
**

**_Trich: Thanks! ^.^_**

**_Otaku-chan: Thanks!, Hahaha XD No they were not from Marco and I'm trying my best not to make it sound like that XD Looks like I failed XDD_**

**_Escarlates: You're welcome my dear ^.^. Ah, I really need to pay attention with that... Well whatever. HAHA XDD No, No, No you're mistakening! I tried my best not to make it sound like that... Well I guess I failed _**

* * *

" Kihahaha Don't mind him too much, Haruta-kun and Marco would you please stop looking at Haruta-kun. " Natalie-san said- Figured that it would be better to call her like that because she might call her like that in front of them - Natalie-san probably notice too...

When I glance at the First commandant. He looks like saying something to Natalie-san ' telepathically ' But the woman just shrugged and whistle with her hands in the pocket.

Thatch-san, Nudge me " Don't worry, He's always like that. Loosen up a bit " He said with a grin and slapped his hand at my back

Ouch, The Fourth commandant is surely strong. But is it really necessary to slap someone back?.

Brushing off the ridiculous thought, I froze when I saw Whitebeard seating on his chair observing his sons while at work.

Sure their are some IV's hook on him. But that doesn't make him less intimidating, I mean he is scary you know and he I know if I do something wrong he can just throw me easily by his hand... Or squeeze me to death.

Whitebeard **_felt _**us coming so he glance to our direction after feeling a foreign energy. " Welcome back, Son. I see you've bring a guest " He said while glancing at me

Before any of the commanders can answer a gigantic dog jumped to my direction, Making me stumble by the sudden weight that jumped on to me

I felt it's wet soft tongue touches my face. A chuckle escaped my lips, I haven't seen or have any contact to an animal for a while.

Tickling it's chin so I can escape it, He rolled over the side and realized what it done and looked at me with puppy eyes but I shook my head with a chuckle. I glance up to meet the commander's shocked faces.

I raised an eyebrow. " Did I something wrong? " I said

The Gigantic man laughed. After the three members get over, Natalie-san spoke " No, No. Nothing... It's just.. Not normal for Stefan to like someone so fast... " Natalie said with a confuse expression. Thatch pushed my back a little and said " You know only few of the division commanders can only tame him. He's loyal to Pops too and He is also an intelligent dog. he's our war dog " Thatch said.


	7. Keeping it up

**Hi peeps! I'm back!**

**So yeah I'm asking ****_anyone _****who can beta this story, Please just P.M me if you want to take my offer!**

**\- Oh, Did ya check the update on the bottom part from the previous chapter?, Well if you didn't.. It's okay its nothing important...**

**So Hoist the anchors and Untie the sails! Set sail!**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Keeping it up**

The huge man took a swig from the gigantic sake cup. Then he laughed

" Gurarara, He's impressive he made Stefan like him immediately. " Stated Whitebeard

Currently Whitebeard and his First commander at the captain's cabin where people in the ship respectively gave anyone who's the captain talking to privacy.

The blond nodded, " Yeah, It is quite impressive -yoi. Stefan instincts never was wrong. It's like the same thing with Ace when he saw him " Marco said with his arms crossed, Leaning against the wall of the room

" Yeah, But there's something wrong with the brat. He's hiding something " Whitebeard said with his eyes narrowed and taking another swig from his Sake

" What should we do with him, yoi " Marco asked,

" Keep an eye on him, Know if our suspicions are real. If not let the brat stay for a while " Whitebeard said, The First commandant nodded and went his way out of the room

* * *

**_Deck~  
_**

" —There's the bathroom and—" Before Thatch could finish, The marine ensign asked " Is it mixed? Or do they have something for the Women? " Haruta asked

He grinned slyly. " Why do you want to peak on them you know I could go with yo—" Before the 4th commander could continue he was hit by his right hand with her haki infuse knuckles.

" You know I could just tell the nurses about your plan, Cause it seem that you haven't learned from your recent attempt " Natalie said glaring at the taller man.

Thatch pouted childishly as he lift his hands a sign of mock surrender " Okay, Okay I won't. Strawberry " He muttered the last part. Natalie was irked with the nickname, She hate that kinds of nicknames

" Say that name again, and I promise you that you would wake up hanging on the flag pole " Threatened by the Strawberry red-haired girl

Haruta cleared her throat to remind the pair of her waiting question. By that Natalie dragged Haruta saying that the Fourth commander will only be a bad influence to her. While leaving the childish commander Natalie answered Haruta's question

" The answer at your question is: No, The nurses have an open bathroom for every women on the ship, Which is not much. Most girl nowadays is scared by the sound of adventure. Same for the Men, It's an Open bathroom... Well Most of Commanders just use the bathrooms in their rooms " Natalie answered

When the pair came across a certain raven-haired who's still fuming about his face and the itchy bug bites. he haven't notice the two, When they were close enough they heard some of the raven grumbling about something.

" Stupid flaming turkey, Stupid acid-peacock, Stupid pineapple, Stupid Stupid Stupid!—" Then Natalie cleared her throat. The girl was smirking amusedly at the 2nd in command grumblings. " Still mad at Marco? While it's clearly **_your _**fault. You should know better than burning his paperwork, Damn I pity him for that. The paperwork was so enormous! Gosh, Ace do you know how hard it is to fill up that much of paperwork? If you don't, why don't you start doing your paperwork? "

Ace shrugged " I thought he need to loosen a bit " Haruta was confused, How would that help the first commandant? Wouldn't it make it more harder?. Natalie thought the same as Haruta, Really Ace's logic is screw up

" Idiot, It will only make it harder! " Fumed Natalie knowing the 2nd commandant will most likely avoid the punishment that was going to be given by Marco. And Yes, She would be the one stuck doing the 2nd in command punishment

" It's not like you're the one who'll gonna do the— " " Oh, yes Ace! I will be stuck with your punishment! Argh, Whatever let's go Haruta-kun and find someone with more brains, Or someone with a brain! " Natalie said as he stormed away just by the second Ace was about to retort.

The pair stopped at the front of a door. " Haruta-kun, This is where your room will be. You'll have your roommates—" By that, Thought clouded the Ensign's mind. How was she suppose to keep her identity secret? How was she suppose to report to her superior?. A sigh escape the young Ensign's lips "— But don't worry they respect each others privacy " The other girl smiled and walk away to leave Haruta for packing his things up.

* * *

_**Inside the room~  
**_

The Ensign clicked her tongue every time an idea passed by. She started listing up the problems that She should solve now, Immediately before it's too late

First the bathroom, As Natalie said. It's an Open bathroom for all men. The problem is Haruta is _**not** _a man and she is pretty sure they will get suspicious to her towards her if they find out. It's not like the untrusting glances given by the First commandant was not enough. Sure the two other pirates are suspicious too, But that at least not to the point of having a staring contest to each other.

Secondly, The room that she was staying in. The room was fairly large. It has Two double-deck beds, One on the left side and One on the right side. Now how was she suppose to keep her things inside the room?, Sure the Strawberry haired girl said that they do respect each other privacy. But there is some point that one couldn't quench anymore the thirst of curiosity. And Haruta know that by experience.

Lastly, How was she suppose to act in front of Whitebeard? He seems to see through people...

The ensign sighed as she plopped down the bed. Knowing that she couldn't solve her problems if she's tired, So she decided to take a nap... But it looks like the Ensign forgot about her Marine cap at the corner...

* * *

**Ah, 1000+ words! yay, Not just a cheap short writing~! :p. Anyway, About my offer you could P.M me anytime ;)  
**

_**The Blazing**_

_**XxFire-PhoenixxX**_

_**-Signing out**_


	8. AUTHOR'S NOTE

_**Hi! So I have an announcement,**_

**_So, I've been reading the SBS for a while now and I've discovered that, Haruta, is officially a boy._**

**_So that means I have to make this story like genderbending, AU fic. _**

**_I have to fix a LOT of details heere. And by saying a lot, I have to delete the first chapter to the latest one. Yes, be long and hard but don't worry I can manage._**

**_Anyway, the story would have alot of changes. Like removing the Oc and stuff. _**

**_So yeah, I hope you understand._**

**_XxFire-PhoenixxX_**


End file.
